Fearless
by soccerchick8
Summary: What happens when Melissa disappears perhaps, forever. Rated T just in case. Melissa/jackson Chapter 3 revised!
1. The beginning

Fearless

**Fearless**

Melissa sat and stared at the fire. How did it come to this? All she could think was that she wasn't wanted. She sat there listening to the others scream at each other. She noticed Jackson staring at her. She didn't care anymore. They could think what they wanted.

Nathan, Daley, Taylor, and Eric were all screaming at each other. The only ones saying nothing were Jackson, Mel, and Lex.

"I've had enough of this." thought Mel. She stood up.

Jackson was sitting there, not listening to the others. He was trying to figure out what was wrong with Mel. He looked at her every now and then. When she did look up their eyes connected. He could see the pain and anger in her eyes. Then she stood up.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Melissa screamed. Everyone shut up and stared at her. She continued on screaming. "WHY DO YOU ARGUE LIKE THIS ALL THE TIME?" Melissa took a deep breath. "You should be happy. At least were together and not dead." Then she took off running deep into the jungle.

They all looked at each other. Slowly they sat down around the fire. Taylor spoke up. "Is she gonna come back?" Nobody said a word. Little did they know, Melissa had no intension of returning


	2. Relization

Disclaimer: I don't own anything wish i did though

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything wish i did though.**_

_**Authors note: Hi this is my first story i love reviews and criticism. Hopefully you guys like it. Bare with me im having a lot of trouble with the update thing. I been trying to figure out how to put a new chapter up. Anyway heres the next chapter enjoy. Hope it works.**_

**Relization**

Melissa wandered through the dense jungle. She thought about what she was going to do next. Her thought wandered to what the others might be thinking.

Jackson rolled onto his back and sighed. He couldn't sleep. He silently rose and exited the tent. The sun was just coming up. "How she just leave like that." he thought. "Oh why didn't I stop her? I at least should have went with her." Jackson pictured Mel's face. Soft, sensitive, full of emotion; you could read almost every emotion she was feeling by just looking into her eyes.

Melissa sat down on a fallen tree to rest. Her thought never left her. Everyone thought they knew her well, but the truth is, they don't know her dark side. They only ones who had ever seen her at her worst were Nathan and Abby. Nobody knew what she was capable of except them. She looked back at all the times she had acted like her sweet, innocent, emotional self. Most of that about her was true about her. She had always kept her other side locked away. This is why she fled. She knew that if she stayed at camp in the condition that they were, she would snap. It made her angry that everyone was always arguing. they couldn't find the least bit of joy that they were still alive. Just then Mel heard a twig snap. She jerked her head up towards the sound it came from. she caught the slightest bit of shadow move. She looked around everywhere until she got dizzy. Just then she felt the cold metal blade of a knife press against her neck. She didn't move.

"well,well,well." came a cold husky voice. Melissa froze. She knew that voice, but from where? "What have we got here. Hello Melissa, long time no see." The man's voice sneered. He moved so that she could see him. As soon as she caught sight of his sandy blond hair and black eyes, dread filled her. She let out one word filled with not fear, but hatred. "Jason."

His face lowered towards hers. "I thought you were supposed to be dead." He whispered.

Melissa sneered, "Guess it was my lucky day."

Jason lunged at her with the knife, she skipped away as if they were playing a game. "If I didn't kill you that day you should have died in the plane crash. He lunged at her again, this time she wasn't so lucky. Melissa let out a terrifyingly loud scream as she felt the knife sink into her shoulder.

Back at camp everyone was going about their chores not talking. Then they all heard it. A girl's scream filtered through the air. They all looked at each other.

"Stay here." Jackson ordered as he started running towards where the scream came from.

Melissa was in a state of pure anger and pain. Hatred clouded her vision. She kicked away from Jason so hard he fell to the ground in pain.

Melissa took off running. She kept constantly looking back not looking where she was going. Her clutched her arm and ran smack into something.

Jackson was running when he heard something crashing through the bushes. He turned in time to see a blurred figure of a girl before she ran into him.

Once his vision cleared he saw the person he was looking for.

"Melissa?" She looked up at him as he noticed the knife in her shoulder.

"Run!" she spoke softly like a person who was in a lot of pain.

"What?" Jackson's eyes were clouded with confusion. Then he heard someone shouting and more rustling in the bushes.

"RUN!" this time she practically screamed it. They both took of running.

He looked over at her, with concern in his eyes. He had no idea what was happening. "What's going on? He asked. We heard a scream. Where have you been and what the hell happened to you. I case you haven't noticed, you have a knife sticking out of your arm."

She looked over not meeting his eyes. "I'll tell you later right now we have to get the others to safety. Someone's after me."

_**Well hope you guys liked it. How does Mel know Jason and why did he hurt her.**_

_**I'll update soon.**_


	3. Falling Asleep

**_Authors note: Hi guys sorry it took so long to update, I was banned from the computer. Any way I rewrote chapter 2. I wanted _****_Jackson_****_ to be more astonished than concerned I mean Mel did have a knife stuck in her. So here's chapter 3 hope you guys like it. R&R please._**

**_Falling Asleep_**

Mel and Jackson kept running. Jackson noticed that she kept looking back, but no one was there.

"Mel please tell me what the hell is going on. Who stabbed you?"

"I guess I should tell him." Thought Melissa

"Ok Jackson look; a lot of stuff is happening right now that I can't explain, but I will tell you when I can." Jackson caught the pleading look in her eye; so he decided to drop it.

Just then they made it to the clearing. Melissa could tell they were almost to camp. She began to run much faster. Jackson was beginning to labor when Mel sped up.

"How can she go faster?" he thought

Everyone was around the fire eating and waiting for Jackson to return.

Nathan spoke up, "Where can he be. The scream didn't sound that far off."

Eric was staring off in the direction of the woods. "I think that scream was….." Eric trailed off with a look of surprise on his face.

"Melissa?!" Eric almost ran over to hug her but stopped when he saw the look on her face.

Everyone looked up to see Melissa sprinting towards the camp with a slowing Jackson directly behind her. As she got closer they realized she had something sticking out of her arm. They realized blood was soaking through her shirt.

"Melissa!" everyone screamed. Everybody crammed in around her asking the question of what happened. They were cut off by Melissa.

"Everyone get into the woods and hide now!" they all looked at each other thinking Mel went delirious.

Jackson spoke up, "Do as she says." Everyone obeyed but Jackson stayed behind.

"You also Jackson" Melissa said with the get the hell away now look.

Jackson disappeared into the trees just in time. Jason emerged with a vicious look on his face. He came closer to Mel. "You just broke my ribs Bitch."

Mel sneered "Do I look like I care?"

The others were silent but could hear everything that was being said. They also heard Nathan. "How did he get here?" They all turned to look at him. He turned back towards Mel and Jason.

"You think you can get away from me?" Jason spoke menacingly.

"I did before." Melissa had the look of pure contempt on her face.

Jackson was wondering how Mel could be so strong as to stand up to this man who, he'd guessed, stabbed her. This was not the Mel he knew.

**Back to Mel and Jason. Sorry it skips around a bit.**

That was luck on your part. Jason said as he looked around at the camp.

"So, where are your little friends?" Jason looked straight into her eyes for he could always tell when she was lying.

Melissa spoke steadily "No one is left but me. There were only 3 other survivors and they set out to look for help, after we had established camp."

Jason saw no lie in her eyes. He couldn't understand it. He was sure he saw someone else running with her. And the boy had said he'd seen 4 other people walking through the jungle.

The others remained silent but then Eric couldn't take it. Before the others could stop him he stepped out of the protection of the trees.

"She's not alone." He spoke.

Jason looked him up and down. "And who are you, a boyfriend?" Jackson's stomach clenched at this. He couldn't understand why.

"Eric what are you doing?" hissed Melissa.

Then, one by one everyone came from the trees.

"So, the boy wasn't lying." Jason thought he had thought this but he accidentally spoke it.

"What boy" Melissa spoke harshly.

"No on." And with that he turned and disappeared into the trees.

"Let him go." Melissa spoke. Everyone watched as she yanked the knife from her shoulder. They all turned away from the sight of blood pouring from the wound. Everyone but Lex. He volunteered to stitch it up. As he did she never flinched. Jackson was amazed that Mel could withstand this much pain and not even cry.

When her wound was stitched up she stood up. "Let's get to sleep. Someone needs to keep watch just in case."

Unfortunately, Eric was the first. He tried his hardest to stay awake he really did. But it didn't work out I mean its Eric.

Jason did return. He walked into the plane where everyone was sleeping and stared down at Taylor. "This one doesn't look to smart. He thought. She's very pretty to, just what I want." He grinned then leaned down and clamped his hand over Taylor's mouth. She didn't even stir. He picked her up and carried her off.

**_Ok so this chapter was a little boring. Things will heat up. What will happen to _****_Taylor_****_? Who is the boy Jason is talking of? How does Mel know him? Will _****_Jackson_****_ realize he has feelings for Melissa?_** **_Please R&R._**


	4. The Showdown

Disclaimer: I don't own anything wish i did though

_**Authors note: Ok sorry if it takes me long to update I get a limit on computer time dumb I know. Anyway I know the last chapter Falling Asleep was boring I did revise it a little because I forgot to add how Mel got the knife out. Not very gory so it's ok. Here's my next chapter. It's called **__**The showdown**_

_Ok last chapter Eric falls asleep and Jason kidnaps Taylor. _

Melissa sat up quickly taking deep breaths. Jackson was awake already.

"Mel?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" she was still trying to regain her breath. She had broken out in cold sweat.

"Are you are right?" His eyes were filled with concern. He scooted closer to her.

"Yeah I'm fine." _If I tell him what I dreamt he'll think I'm losing it._ She thought.

"You don't look fine."

_Damn I can't lie easily can I. _Melissa snapped from her thoughts, "If I tell you you'll think I'm insane."

Try me."

"Fine. Ok Jason came back, this time in my dreams. He came and kidnapped someone. We followed him but he was too quick. He then kidnapped someone else. I don't know who they are but I also saw a grave." She looked up into his eyes. He could see the pain she was feeling. He had a strong impulse to kiss her, but he didn't. Instead he rapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. Melissa was surprised by this. She always thought he was in love with Taylor. She leaned into his hold. They sat in silence just enjoying each others company. Melissa looked around. Her eyes traveled to Eric asleep on the floor. She stood up quickly, and strode over to him. Jackson was right behind her, he could sense a fight brewing.

"Eric!' Mel practically screamed. Everyone shot out of there sleeping bags. Eric slowly woke up. Melissa felt the urge to kick him, so she did.

"Ow!" Now Eric was fully up. "What was that for?"

"You were supposed to watching the plane incase Jason returned." Mel was fuming.

"Well nobody got hurt." Eric said lazily.

"Oh yah? Then where the fuck is Taylor?" Jackson looked at her, surprised such language cold come from her. Everyone looked around not finding Taylor.

"I'm going to look in the jungle." Mel walked out of the plane.

"Nathan I think we should go with her. He could be waiting." Jackson spoke softly.

"You're right let's go." Nathan and Jackson slipped away.

"Mel, wait up!" Jackson looked around for her.

Nathan walked ahead. Jackson heard a rustling in the leaves. He thought it was Mel but when he turned around Jason's face appeared.

Hello was the only word Jackson heard as he was punched and knocked out.

Nathan walked along thinking Jackson was following.

"Nathan?" He heard Melissa's voice. She appeared before him.

"Mel, Jackson and I have been looking for you."

Mel looked at him confused. "You and Jackson?"

"Yeah." Nathan was now confused he didn't know why Mel was giving him this confused look.

"Then where is he?"

Nathan looked behind him. "He was just following me."

Just then they heard a loud rustling in the leaves.

"Quick, behind the tree.' Mel whispered.

They disappeared just as Jason came out into the path dragging an unconscious Jackson.

Mel made a, don't make a fucking sound sign.

They followed Jason silently until they reached a clearing with a cave sitting at the top of the hill. Mel and Nathan paused behind a tree.

Jason disappeared with Jackson into the cave. Then they heard a yell form Jason.

"Boy! Get down here and help." There was a pause before he said, "Tie him up next to her."

Nathan and Melissa looked at each other thinking the same thing. He must have Taylor in there as well. Melissa motioned them to return back to camp. As soon as they were far enough away they took of sprinting. Melissa was the first to get back with Nathan not far behind.

Daley looked up as they burst out of the trees. "Where the hell, have you been!" she screamed.

"Me and Jackson followed Mel." Nathan spoke up.

"So where is he?" Daley looked behind them.

This time Melissa spoke with hatred in her voice. "Jason knocked him out and dragged him into a cave. We just came back to get something." With that she walked over to the box lying on the ground and slowly drew out the camp knife. Everyone's eyes grew wide as she slid it into her back jean pocket.

"You're not planning….."

"I'm not planning anything. I just want to be prepared." Melissa cut off Daley.

"Nathan lets go."

Nathan looked at Daley. "Come after us if we don't return by nightfall.' With that said, he walked after Mel.

As they approached the cave Melissa turned to Nathan.

"Stay here. I'll try to hurry."

Nathan's eyes widened as she said this. "No way, I'm going with you."

"No Nathan I might need you as back up." Melissa turned and walked quickly but silently towards the cave. When she got to the mouth of the cave she put her back against the side of the wall.

Jackson was now conscious. He looked around and saw Taylor next to him. Then he noticed another girl he never thought he'd see again. After the shock of seeing her subsided he looked towards the mouth of the cave. He caught a glimpse of a figure moving. He saw Melissa's face appear. His heart did flips, he couldn't realize why. He saw her eyes widen as she looked at the sleeping girl near him. He smiled slightly and she smiled back.

Just then Melissa heard a noise coming from the jungle where Nathan was hiding. She saw the others walking towards them.

Then she heard Jason say, "Boy, go hide."

Melissa watched as Jason came closer and closer to the cave's opening. She pressed her body as flat against the wall as she could.

Nathan heard a rustling behind him. His heart jumped to his throat. He slowly turned around dreading what he would find. He was surprise to see everyone from camp coming towards him.

Nathan was about to speak when Daley cut him off.

"We couldn't wait." She said simply. Nathan nodded and returned his focus on the cave only to find Jason coming out. He saw Mel standing almost directly beside Jason trying not to be seen. Nathan knew what he had to do. He put his foot down to make a twig snap. When he caught Jason's attention he screamed, "Everyone run!" They all took off running. He looked back in time to see Jason running after them and Mel slip into the cave. He turned around and sprinted with a smile on his face.

Mel waited until Jason took off running before slipping into the cave. Little did she know Jason had turned back not bothering to run after 4 kids.

Melissa slipped into the cave and walked straight towards the 3 teens on the ground. They were now all awake. Taylor's eyes widened. "Melissa." She cried. She was so happy to be rescued.

Jackson's eyes followed Melissa as she walked towards them. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was.

Melissa knelt down in front of Taylor, about to take the knife out of her pocket. She didn't get that far.

Melissa froze as she heard an all too familiar voice behind her.

"Well if it isn't Melissa coming to save the day." Jason's voice sneered.

Melissa stood up a look of pure hatred and rage. One look at her face Jackson felt his stomach drop. He knew she was strong but not strong enough to kill.

Jason was right behind Melissa by now. With lighting speed, she turned around and punched him in the face with the force of a pro wrestler.

"You Bitch!" Jason screamed. Melissa smiled and kicked him right in the groin.

Jason was on the ground now curled up in pain. He didn't know she could hit with this much force. Melissa bent down and put her hand around his neck. At first he thought she was going to choke him, but instead she lifted him up with one arm until his feet were off the ground.

Jackson never would have thought Melissa was capable of being so tough and terrifying.

Melissa had Jason off the ground. She spoke low and menacingly. "You know what I'm capable of don't test me. It's one thing to hurt me, but it's another to hurt the one's I love."

She let go and let crumple to the ground. He got up and attempted to make a run for it. Mel didn't let him get far.

Jackson watched as Mel drew a knife out of her back pocket, and with one swift movement, threw it.

It lodged in his calf back. He fell but had strength to yell. "Boy help!"

Melissa turned to untie the other 3. She felt a knife press against her neck. She looked down at Jackson whos eyes were wide with fear for her. She winked at him. He looked confused. His question was answered when Melissa grabbed the arm with the knife, turned, and bent the arm at an ackward angle until the boy cried out in pain. She yanked the knife out of his hands.

"Stand up." She ordered. He stood up.

"Turn around." As soon as he did Melissa felt the knife fall from her hands.

She looked into a face she hadn't seen in such a long time. She saw her own shock and joy in his eyes.

"Mark!"

_**I always wanted to do a story where Melissa wasn't the emotional, timid, self conscious one. I hope you liked it I'll update soon. R&R**_


	5. Abby

Disclaimer: I don't own anything wish i did though

_**Authors note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever this chapter is going to be short because I don't have much time or thoughts in my head. If you have any ideas please tell me. R&R**_

"Mark?" Melissa whispered in disbelief. Jackson looked from her to Mark with a confused look.

"Hey Melissa." Mark sighed heavily.

Mel took a hesitant step forward before nearly breaking Mark's ribs in a hug.

"I can't believe you're alive. Mel looked up at him; she kissed him gently on the cheek.

Jackson could feel his stomach clench in jealousy.

"Why the hell did she kiss him?" Jackson wondered how they knew each other.

As if hearing him Melissa turned towards the others.

"This is my cousin Mark. I thought he was dead." She turned to him.

"What happened to you?"

He looked down at her and spoke softly; "I'll tell you as soon as everyone is safe."

Then it dawned on Melissa. She turned around, grabbed a knife and set to work on unbinding Taylor. As soon as her binds were off Taylor leapt forward and hugged her. She started crying. Melissa patted her back not sure of what to do. Taylor let go and Melissa made her way to the other girl. Slowly she knelt down in front of her.

"Hey Abby."

"Mel. Nice work."

Melissa grinned at this.

"Sorry I had to have all the fun without you." Melissa freed Abby from her bonds.

She made her way over to Jackson. She was about to untie his hands when he stopped her.

"How did you do that?"

"I know martial arts" she replied simply.

As soon as everyone's binds were off they set off for camp.

They brought everyone back to the cave with all of their belongings because it was safer.

Everyone looked down at Jason.

"Is he alive?"

Mark knelt down and checked for a pulse.

"No."

Everyone seemed to notice Mark for the first time. He was met with a chorus of who are you.

Nathan looked at him. "Good to see you again."

They all decided it was best to bury Jason.

When they were finished they walked slowly back to the cave.

Melissa stayed outside and sat down thinking. Jackson walked out of the cave and sat next to her. He could tell she was feeling guilty. He slipped his arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. The sensation of holding her sent shivers down his spine.

"So I guess you're dream came true. Are you gonna tell me how you know Jason or will I have to drag it out?"

Melissa sighed. "I'll tell you."

_**Cliff hanger im sooooooo sooorrry that the story is getting boring. Im finding it harder to write tell me if you have any ideas the story will end soon I think. R&R**_


	6. And Jason is?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything wish i did though

_**Authors note: Hey guys I want to thank you for all the great reviews im glad you like the story. I want everyone to know that **_MagykPryncess gave me most of the ideas for this chapter so thank you!

_Previously: __"So I guess you're dream came true. Are you gonna tell me how you know Jason or will I have to drag it out?"_

_Melissa sighed. "I'll tell you."_

_**And Jason is**_

_Flashback_

"_Melissa, sweetheart, we're going on a business trip; your father and I, so Uncle Jason is going to keep an eye on you._

"_Yes Mom." Melissa hated it when her Uncle watched her. He always came home drunk but she never told her parents that. _

"_bye Sweetie" her father knelt down and hugged her._

"_Bye dad."_

_Then her uncle walked in._

"_Hello Melissa." He spoke cheerfully although she saw right through him._

_She gave him a tight smile. Her parents left and Jason turned around to Melissa._

"_We're gonna have a lot of fun over the next week."_

_She smirked although she knew better she couldn't help taunting him._

"_Cant wait." Her voice brimmed with sarcasm. _

_He slapped her. _

"_Don't give me lip girl now go to bed and stay there. I'm going out."_

_Melissa went to her room knowing very well what would happen when her Uncle returned. _

_Melissa couldn't sleep because she was waiting for Jason to return. Luckily he hadn't come home yet and it was almost time for school. Mel decided she was going o get a head start just in case. As she walked out the front door Jason got out of his car. _

"_Oh shit." Melissa didn't have time to make a run for it. She was hoping Jason was to drunk to notice her. Wrong._

"_Where do you think your going? Get back inside." He growled _

_Melissa backed up and tried to make a run for her room where at least she could lock her door, but Jason blocked her path. He stepped in front of her and took one swing towards her face. She dodged easily because he was drunk. His next swing she wasn't so lucky. He got mad that she had dodged his punch. Even though he was drunk he could still think of ways to hurt her. He faked her out. She fell to the ground, a black and blue already forming around the whole right side of her face._

"_Get up girl. I want to see the pain in your eyes when I hit you." He growled menacingly._

End Flashback

At this point Melissa had given in to her tears. But there were not many of them. Jackson was feeling his heart break in two as he watched her cry while listening to her story. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead softly. Melissa leaned into his hold, glad for any source of comport.

"Did he just kiss me?" that thought kept running through her mind. She looked up at him. He met her gaze and saw the pain and anger in her eyes. He rubbed her side for her to continue. She smiled slightly and she returned it. She took a deep breath and continued.

Flashback Continues

_Melissa was terrified and started to cry. _

"_You're such a baby." Jason looked at her with disgust. He turned away from her. As she started to get up he whipped around and kicked her with the force of a soccer defender. Melissa curled up in pain. Jason then kicked her face. She blacked out. _

"_It's time I had a little fun." Jason thought as a slow grin spread onto his face._

_Melissa awoke. She noticed she was in her room. As she got up she looked down horrified of what she saw. She was naked. Melissa threw on her cloths and ran out of the house. She knew what had happened. She ran to Nathan's house and began knocking on his door. They had known each other since they were born; he would know what to do. Nathan opened his door surprised to see Melissa._

"_Melissa. What happened?" She started sobbing and told him everything. HE told her she could stay at his house and he would tell the cops. Melissa ran home to get some stuff, hoping she wouldn't see her Uncle. Nathan said he would follow her to her house just in case. _

_Melissa ran through the door and came face to face with her Uncle. Melissa's face paled when she noticed the knife in his hand. _

"_Where were off to pretty bird?" he lunged at her with the knife. It left a gash in her arm. She screamed. Just then Nathan ran into the house. Jason ran out and drove away just as the police drove up. Melissa's parents were called and she spent the night at Nathan's. The next day she heard that her cousin Mark had gone missing. Mark is not Jason's son it wouldn't make sense that way. Melissa had a suspicion that Jason was behind it._

_End Flashback_

"so that's what happened." Melissa said, her tears were replaced with pain and anger. "Nathan's the only one who knew. I always swore to myself that I would never show weakness."

Jackson hugged her and said, "It's alright to cry."

Melissa laughed. "Then why don't you ever cry?"

He sighed. "Never had a need to." After hearing Melissa's story he was sorry he had judged all the Hartwell students. He thought all of them had easy lives. Melissa had endeared so much it put much anger in him. HE felt Melissa shaking from the sobs that had overcome her. HE tilted her head up. They stared at each other. HE leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. She sobbed into his mouth. His kisses soothed her. They broke apart as she stopped crying. They both smiled and began to fall asleep.

_**Im not sure if this is the end or not tell me what you think. Thanks again to**_**MagykPryncess for the ideas. R&R please. P.S I wanted to make Jason the Uncle because when I wrote him I always thought of him as an adult.**


	7. Taylor's Embarassment

Authors note: Ok so the majority or pretty close to it decided the story should go on a little further so Im going to add a co

_**Authors note: Ok so the majority or pretty close to it decided the story should go on a little further so Im going to add a couple more chapters maybe 2 or 3 hope you guys like. PS im so sorry its taken me so long to update im also working on a story called Waking up which isn't as good but check it out.**_

Melissa awoke to see that she was still asleep in Jackson's arms. She knew he was awake too because she could feel his fingers sliding through her black hair. She looked up at him and he leaned down and brushed softly against her lips.

"You want to go back inside?" Jackson couldn't help but stair at her beauty. Her black hair shone in the moonlight.

"Yah I have to ask Mark a few questions." They rose and walked into the cave. They found everyone wide awake.

"And where were you?" Nathan had a gleam in his eye that Jackson couldn't comprehend, but Melissa could. She could read his eyes like a book. As she looked at him he was secretly saying, _so you guys are together now?_ Melissa couldn't help but laugh. Jackson looked at her but she just shook her head. She noticed Mark leaning against the wall of the cave. Taylor was sitting next to him talking a gently touching his arm with her hand. He hated girls like this. They always thought guys were the same but he wasn't. He drew away from her ignoring her hurt look and looked over at Mel. She once again read the eyes. _Is Taylor always like this?_ Melissa nodded slightly as she watched her cousin being tortured by Taylor. Taylor noticed the two cousins looking at each other and seized her chance.

"Melissa can I talk to you alone outside please?" Taylor walked out of the cave. Melissa followed her with the same confused look everyone had.

"What's up Taylor?"

"Oh shut up Melissa. I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to steel my chances with another guy." Taylor screamed so loud everyone could hear her. They all looked over at Mark. "_Shit how will I tell her I think she's just dumb and annoying?" _Mark was dreading this. He was silently hoping Mel would do it for him.

"OMG Taylor he's my fucking cousin. You really think I would be attracted to my cousin? Taylor looked down embarrassed as Mel continued. And furthermore he doesn't even like you. Cant you see that?!" Melissa turned and walked into the cave. And sat by Mark.

"Thank you." he breathed. He knew everyone heard him but he didn't care. Maybe the kid in the hat would stop giving him death glares.

"Anytime." Melissa knew what it was like to tell someone their true feelings.

Meanwhile Taylor was silently sobbing to herself. She was so embarrassed. Just then she heard a sound behind her. She whipped around to find……..

_**Haha cliff hanger don't worry ill update soon hope you guys like it.**_


End file.
